205 Live (June 6, 2017)
The June 6, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Blue Cross Arena in Rochester, New York on June 6, 2017. Summary There’s little wonder why Cedric Alexander would harbor animosity toward Noam Dar – after all, The Scottish Supernova essentially stole Alicia Fox from him. On the latest episode of WWE 205 Live, Dar entered the ring and responded to Alexander calling Fox a “black widow” last week. Dar claimed that Alexander was just jealous and that Alicia Fox – out with an injury – wanted Dar to tell her former beau to move on. However, when Alexander made his way to the ring, Dar would soon learn exactly how his nemesis felt. Alexander was certainly not in the mood to exchange words with The Scottish Supernova, and the action quickly got underway. Despite an early advantage for Dar, Alexander relied on his athleticism to remain in control of the bout. Finding himself struggling to mount an offense, Dar kicked his opponent off the top rope and kept Alexander grounded with his technical prowess. As the battle raged back and forth, The Scottish Supernova targeted Alexander’s knee with impactful kicks and followed them up with numerous near-falls. After countering in the corner, Dar tried to hit Alexander with a running knee but was again countered – this time into Alexander’s patented Lumbar Check, allowing Alexander to pick up the win. As Dar was left reeling from the stunning defeat, Alexander stood over his opponent to inform him that he had indeed moved on. Seeking to rebound from a loss against Drew Gulak last week on WWE 205 Live and TJP on Raw, Mustafa Ali battled Louie Valle on WWE 205 Live. Looking to make a name for himself on WWE 205 Live, Valle displayed technical abilities that would make Drew Gulak proud. Despite aggressiveness from Valle, Ali relied on his agility and fast-paced in-ring style to keep the contest competitive. However, as Ali prepared to execute his patented Inverted 450 Splash on the path to victory, Drew Gulak suddenly made his way to the ring with a bullhorn, continuing his campaign to end high-flying in the Cruiserweight division. Though the distraction nearly cost Ali the match, he countered Valle’s attempt to score a quick pinfall with one of his own. The victory only intensified Gulak’s heckling, and as he got closer to the ring, Ali dove over the ropes and landed on top nemesis, finally silencing him. Both TJP and WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville had their respective reasons for forging an alliance in recent months. The Duke of Dab wanted a championship opportunity, and Neville wanted a lackey to weaken Austin Aries. However, after TJP defeated Mustafa Ali on Raw and was granted his opportunity, Neville decided to attack him, signaling that the alliance was over and it was never more than a convenience for the champion. There was certainly no love lost between the first-ever WWE Cruiserweight Champion TJP and The King of the Cruiserweights as the battle got underway. The tension in the contest also led both competitors to display their more aggressive tendencies. Both TJP and Neville showed off their uncanny athleticism, but the Cruiserweight Champion enjoyed a noticeable strength advantage over The Duke of Dab. Neither Superstar truly enjoyed a significant advantage, as TJP wisely used his technical ability to try and weaken his opponent. After feeling the effects of a tarantula applied by TJP, Neville unleashed his fury on the outside of the ring, driving The Duke of Dab into the fan barricade and slamming him face-first into the announce table. Back inside the ring, The King of the Cruiserweight continued to dismantle his opponent as the WWE Universe tried to rally behind TJP. Despite the champion’s methodical strikes, The Fil-Am Flash battled back, relying on his high-risk arsenal to regain control of the bout. Attempting his trademark Detonation Kick, TJP felt the rage of Neville, who countered with high-impact and angry strikes. The King of the Cruiserweights taunted his nearly-beaten opponent, allowing TJP just enough time to regain his composure and apply his patented kneebar to nearly secure the victory. Just as TJP tried to pull Neville away from the ropes and reapply the maneuver, the two competitors exchanged near-falls and counters before the champion successfully applied The Rings of Saturn for the submission win. Results ; ; *Cedric Alexander defeated Noam Dar *Mustafa Ali defeated Louie Valle *Neville © defeated TJP by submission to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship *Dark Match: Jinder Mahal © defeated Randy Orton by disqualification in a WWE Championship match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-6-17 205 Live 1.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 2.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 3.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 4.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 5.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 6.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 7.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 8.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 9.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 10.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 11.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 12.jpg 6-6-17 205 Live 13.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #28 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #28 at WWE.com * 205 Live #28 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events